1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing belt system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a timing belt system for a vehicle which improves durability.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a timing belt for a vehicle is a wet type belt.
The timing belt is one of the most important components in an engine, and refers to a belt that connects a timing gear mounted on a crankshaft to a timing gear mounted on a camshaft. The timing belt has cogs engaged with the gear, and is also called a tooth-attached belt or a cog belt.
As another apparatus that connects the timing gear of the crankshaft to the timing gear of the camshaft and serves to rotate the camshaft, there is a timing chain. However, the timing chain made of a metal material is heavier than the timing belt made of a rubber material. Therefore, although there is a merit in that the timing chain may be semipermanently used, the timing belt is mainly used to improve fuel efficiency.
The wet type belt refers to a timing belt of which an oil resistance and a thermal resistance are reinforced. The wet type belt is made of a material having a high oil resistance and a high thermal resistance, but causes manufacturing costs to increase. In addition, even in the case of the material having the high oil resistance and the high thermal resistance, because the rubber material has a limitation, long-term durability of the wet type belt may deteriorate.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.